


Meet me Between the Ocean and the Sky

by Im_McShook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the adopted sibling of Lance, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hunk is being cared for by Lance's mother, Laith, Light Angst, M/M, Matt is a meme, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, This came out so long I'm suffering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, Wings, klance, the Shallura isn't even that noticeable, the angst is there for a minute and then disappears quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_McShook/pseuds/Im_McShook
Summary: "I'm telling you, Allura! Humans are real!" Lance yelled enthusiastically, adrenaline buzzing in his veins. His sister gave a heady sigh, setting down her book. "Everyone else in the clan stopped believing in humans when they were fledglings, it's time you did too. Your obsession is growing to be unhealthy" She muttered. Lance slammed his foot down with a loud thump, "I saw one! I swear!". Allura looked far from impressed. "Sure".Or, Lance stumbles upon a human and he ends up getting more than he bargained for.





	Meet me Between the Ocean and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> (Unedited so it will probably contain many errors)

Lance prided himself on his many small trinkets, they ranged in color and shape in an aesthetic way that just made his wings curl. He loved hanging the small metallic ones on his feathers; in the small possibility he managed to find something powdery and shiny, he rolled in it so both him and his wings glistened in the sun. It was his way of standing out. 

Everyone in his family adorned the same dirt colored wings that, in Lance's opinion, lacked uniqueness. Being born in a flock of House Sparrows created that kind of gene. However, his sister and him both differed from their kin, both physically and in mentality.

Allura was what his mother called a Snow Owl, her wings the color of the clouds with small speckles of black. They reminded him of the color of the waves breaking along the shore, white and pure in the most glorious way possible.

Lance, however, was less glorious in his opinion. No matter how many times his family called his wings beautiful, he knew they were weird. After all, they were the reason why he didn't fit in with the other Avians his age. 

Blue Jay is what his family called him, the reason being for his unique and brightly colored appendages. Sadly for him, being unique in the clouds was not something praised, basic was what made you fit in. 

"What's on your mind, hijo? You look troubled". The voice successfully snapped Lance from his thoughts, head jerking sideways to look at his mother. Her small wings were tucked nearly to her back as she stirred a pot of beans, a worried expression set on her creased face. 

"He's probably thinking about that Yellow Finch he met at the market today, Nyma wasn't it?" Allura cooed, her form a bundle of wild white hair and fluffy feathers on the couch. Even though her face was hidden, it was obvious she was grinning. 

Lance ruffled at the taunt, wings flexing outwards to their full wingspan as he turned around. He vaguely heard the sound of things being knocked off the counter. "No I'm not!"

Something wet seeped through the feathers on his right side, probably the cup of water sitting at the far end of the island. Sometimes he forgot he owned larger wings than his mother and cousins.

"¡Oye! Mira tus alas!" His mother squawked, smacking at his sitting form with a ladle. It didn't hurt, but he still shrunk away nonetheless. 

Before he could be lectured on keeping his wings tucked in the house, the sound of a horn blaring outside made him smile. He scrabbled out of his seat at record time, bolting to his room to grab his satchel  and rip off his shirt, ignoring the way his wings ached with the eagerness. 

Tan fingers threw the gray material across the floor, watching it flop limply in a nearby corner. The satchel within his grasp was thrown upon his shoulder, slapping against his clothed hip.

"Aha!" He chirped, grabbing a handful of small earrings he'd bought today at the market, not paying attention as he clipped them onto his feathers. Tonight would be a full moon and he wanted to see how his new trinkets glistened in the light. 

His landing boots were thrown on carelessly, the metal toes and heels being cold beneath his warm palms. Hopefully there wouldn't be many other avians out tonight, so that way he could sneak away to his spot without being caught. 

With satchel in tow and a pep in his step, Lance tore through the hallway and into the kitchen. He offered a small wave and trilling chirp before ripping open the front door, letting it slam behind him. Crisp night air pricked at his bare chest and nose like small needles, a welcome feeling compared to the stuffy air of his home. 

A gust of wind ripped through the trees like a song, whispering against his skin as it whistled between his fingers. His loose sweatpants snapped against the back of his calves in defiance of the billowing air. Everything was perfect. 

Nearby, a family of Wiper will avians called out, sitting on their front porch in a huddle, laughing at jokes and reminiscing on memories. It seemed nobody else wanted to go out tonight with their free flying time except Lance.

With a loud call towards the stars, he began sprinting through the dense trees ahead, eyes wide and excited. Lance loved free flying nights, it was a time for him to let his wings spread and his head to roam. It helped clear his rushing mind. 

"Woo!" The brunette screamed, advancing towards his neighborhood cliff at record speed, his longs legs vaulting his body forward like a machine. His knees coiled and released like a spring, energy pushing him ahead. 

Once he was within a few feet of the deathly drop, he allowed his pinions to extend slightly in the wind. Then he was free-falling, feet touching air as he fell from the sky in a flurry of whooping hollers and obnoxious titters. His short hair whipped against his neck as vicious air tore at his pants and skin.

Suddenly, he extended his wings, shooting to a gut wrenching halt before sailing above treetops and open land. The air at this elevation was musky and full of different scents, acorns and dead leaves tickling his sinuses. 

"Yeah!" Lance screamed, tucking one pinion inwards to head South, a place where the ocean resided. It's salty smell hung thick in the night breeze with promises of soft sand and crashing waves. If the itching in his feathers was anything to go by, he really needed a sand bath. 

Stars twinkled above his body, outlining the huge moon kissing the horizon. Momentarily, he took note of the overhanging clouds in the East, they looked dark and angry, but he didn't smell rain so he kept going. 

Small mammals emerged from burrows and shrubs hesitantly, looking around for any sign of danger. Small rats dipped for cover when he flew over, mistaking him for an owl or some other carnivore in the sky. He only snorted to himself. 

In the distance, the vast expanse of sea met his blue eyes, smacking him in the face with thick salty air and the sound of crashing waves. His smile only widened as he flapped harder, careening forward towards his destination. 

"Lance McClain coming through!" The brunette yelled, alerting a flock of seagulls to move before he barreled through them. They only kept flying leisurely, ignoring him completely. "Fine".

Then he was vaulting straight into the large crowd, getting a mouthful of white feathers and lots of angry squawking. He vaguely felt one of the birds smack into his shoulder, but it recovered quickly and screeched at him venomously. 

"Sorry!" He yelled, looking over his shoulder for a moment before continuing forward, slowly descending as sandy shore passed beneath his form. His shadow casted a large spot on the beach as he dropped dangerously fast, wings staying still and tucked even when he really should have outstretched them seconds ago to keep from crashing. 

Just before he was about to smack into a dune of sand, he stretched out his pinions, feet slamming into the ground harshly before rolling head-over-heels. Laughter bubbled from between his lips as he continued rolling and rolling, still going on as he came to a stop on his back. 

Small grains of sand crunched between his teeth, making him cringe slightly. Tan hands planted on the ground as he heaved himself to a sitting position, scanning the area over to find the best place to have a sand bath. 

A few feet away sat a nice, dry pile of beach, perfect for his aching feathers. "Perfect!" He called out, standing up and strutting forward, stance relaxed and eyes sparkling. 

However, his relaxation was momentarily stopped as a sound emerged from a nearby growth of cattails and overgrowth. It sounded like a sort of small gasp. It could have just as well been the wind though, so he just shrugged his shoulders and carried on. 

Small hums emerged from slightly chapped lips, feet kicking out of their boots to instead feel the cool sand below. Lance began to sing, giving a small twirl before falling sideways in the clean and dry sand below. 

He took pride in his singing voice, it was a gift he gained from being the breed of avian he is. Others called his voice loud and obnoxious, but others said they loved to hear his singing and even envied it. He personally felt like it was beautiful. 

A groan tore its way from his throat as he shimmied in the grainy ground beneath him, wings sinking deeper and deeper. All the itches and uncomfortable pricks beneath his flight feathers melted away, eliciting shivers from Lance as he closed his eyes. 

For a few moments, he simply laid there with a clear mind and pants full of sand. Waves crashed nearby to a mantra that only nature could conduct, it was raw and natural beauty in which he adored. 

Snap!

Lance immediately shot up, wings flying out from the mound of sand as his head swiveled around anxiously. He may be able to fly and he's quite a deal larger than most animals to this region, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have predators. Any large mammal could take him down if he wasn't able to get away in time. 

"Hello?" He called, thinking that maybe a fellow avian had stumbled upon this place and didn't expect anybody else to be here. He never got an answer. 

Shakily, he stood up, cringing outwardly as sand chafed along the waistband of his sweatpants. He really should have stripped before wallowing in the sand like a crab. "Is anybody there?"

Snap! Snap! Snap! Thump!

Footsteps bolted somewhere in the cattails as they shook violently in the middle, signaling something was running through them. Based upon the loudness of the steps it must have been something large. 

"Fuck this" Lance muttered, taking a running start as he hopped in the air and pushed off with a might pump of wings. It took a little while to fly high enough to see what it was, but once he did, he just about fell out of the sky. 

Sitting just in the middle of broken overgrowth, was a boy about his age. His black hair tickled the skin just above his shoulders, violet eyes wide and unnerving staring up at him in both awe and horror. However, what really made Lance almost crash land, was that he didn't have wings. 

It was a human!?

A warning call ripped out of his throat as he hightailed it away, tripping over his own pinions as he tried to fly far away. Humans weren't supposed to be real, they were a myth told to young until reality proved it as a lie. Yet here was one, staring up at him with its oddly entrancing eyes. 

"Wait!" It yelled, making Lance look over his shoulder. It was running through the cattails at a quickly approaching pace, still looking up at him. The brunette only flew faster, not paying attention as a panicked sound tore through his chest. He didn't even notice the rain starting to pour down in a heavy sheet of water. 

Now, many avians have a protective layer of oil on their wings to prevent from crashing once rain appears, but once that rain gets really heavy, that oil does nothing. Unluckily for Lance, the sky chose that moment to let open the dams of heaven itself.

"Shit" He panted, feeling chilled to the bone as huge raindrops pelted against his feathers like bullets. While being worried about the human, he hadn't felt the hair on his arms stand on end with static electricity, the promise of a thunderstorm, nor had he smelt the damp scent of rainclouds. 

Vaguely, Lance could still hear the yelling of the human nearby over the howling wind. He couldn't see anything through the dense rain, hell, he couldn't even open his eyes without getting rain in them. 

"Come on" He growled out, yelping as one of his wings grew to be too heavy to flap anymore. One minute he was flying, and the next he was fish tailing towards the ocean at an alarming pace. Wind and rain slapped him in the face as he closed his eyes, hoping the water was deep enough to keep him from snapping his neck on the bottom. 

If he thought the rain was cold and brutal, than the ocean was the actual devil. His body slammed into the surface with a resounding, wet smack that could be heard from many feet away. One shoulder slammed into the sandy ocean bottom with an aching thud, making him scream out as water filled his lungs. 

Avians had a saying, 'A wet bird is a dead bird', and Lance was soaking wet. 

Waves thrashed at his wings and body with unrelenting pushes, keeping him from breaking the surface for fresh air. Just as his fingertips would meet air, another tumbling mountain of water would push him back into the depths of salty death. 

Over the loud roaring of the ocean and his own blood rushing through his ears, the brunette could hear something else. It sounded like splashing and yelling.

Momentarily, his head popped above water, lungs heaving as he desperately inhaled. The sound bordered on a wet gurgle just as his head was smacked back into the chilly ocean waves. However, before his head went under he managed to catch a glimpse of something else bobbing in the water towards him. 

Wet wings desperately flailed in hopes of pushing himself towards shore, but with each crashing wave he was pulled deeper and deeper. Blue eyes stung as salty water invaded every entrance of his body, even his nose had an unbearable burn. 

Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist, yanking him upwards and towards the thrashing surface. The second time he had air, he coughed and heaved, water pouring from his lips in unhealthy amounts. 

"Fuck!" A voice yelled, whatever was wrapped around Lance's waist tightened and pulled. Slowly yet surely he was being dragged back to shore.

With all the fighting and desperate maneuvers to live, the brunette had went completely limp. Every ounce of energy was sapped out him from the cold water and strenuous activity, leaving behind a very wet, useless bird. 

The heels of his bare feet suddenly began scraping the wet ocean bottom, small seashells digging into the delicate flesh of his skin. Something wet and moving was pressed against his back, it heaved with every inch Lance was pulled to shore. It smelled of damp acorns, cinnamon, and salt.

"Shiro chose the wrong time to go help Matt out with his nature studies" That same rumbling voice growled, every syllable making the object against the brunette's back vibrate. It was an odd comfort to his lucid state of exhaustion, even though there was a human nearby and he wasn't sure what was pulling him out the water.

Finally, the hungry, lapping water receded from his soaked skin, leaving him to become laid on wet sand  as rainwater washed away the salty remnants of his supposed demise. He didn't even attempt to get up or even move his head, just laying there as he caught his breath. 

Something gently groped his bicep, heaving him upwards just as what felt like a hand grabbed the back of his knees. Then he was out of the sand, body being cradled in the air as his wings flopped uselessly to scrape the ground. The arms felt like an avian's as did the chest and body he was being pressed against, but he knew it wasn't. No avian can swim. 

"Mother of god you're heavy" His savior growled, the arm holding beneath Lance's back shimmying to try and pull his pinions up. The contact was warm.

"Are you calling me fat?" Lance hummed, managing to pull his wings in enough to keep them from dragging. The task proved to be too exhausting though, so instead he flung them upwards to drape over whatever was holding him. 

A screech echoed in the air.

Arms jolted just as a loud, "Oh god they're all wet and gross!" echoed within the avian's ear. A lazy smile spread on his face, he was moments away from passing out. 

Then everything went dark, the rocking of his body lulling him into unconscious. Lance knew he should have stayed awake, for there was still a threat of danger, but he was much too tired.

////////////

Voices.

Two voices.

Three voices.

Lance awoke with a start, shooting upwards as his wings formed a protective cocoon around his body. The appendages pulled uncomfortably as the lasting effects of dried saltwater cracked with every motion. 

Looking down, he noticed that his body was covered in a quilt of sorts, and his drying pants hung on a nearby chair. Alarms blared in his mind as he lifted up the blanket, sighing in relief when he realized he still had on the same boxers. The only things different were his new pants and the couch he was laying upon, not to mention where he was. 

Where exactly was he?

"This is stupendous, do you have any idea what kind of scientific breakthrough this is?! I've read on avians but only in mythology books!" One voice yelled excitedly, it was a new sound he hadn't heard before. 

"So you mean to tell me he was just---wallowing in the sand on the beach right in front of you?" Another new voice spoke, this one was much deeper and masculine. It sort of reminded him of how his father sounded.

"Yes! I was just sitting in the cattails sketching when he literally dropped from the sky". That voice was one Lance knew, the same one that had saved him from drowning. 

While listening, one of Lance's wings had accidentally knocked off a nearby object. Something that would usually make a moderately loud sound ended up sounding like a sonic boom in the quiet room, alerting anyone within the home of his presence. The talking stopped.    

Panic began to sink in, his wings were still a little damp and useless, and the sound of rain still echoed from outside. The only thing he could do was fight and hope for the best. 

Whispering echoed from nearby, proving that the other creatures in the house knew. 

Lance let out a threatening call, wings puffing out in order to make himself look bigger. He nearly choked when a familiar head of black hair popped in the room.

It was the human.

The brunette screamed, trying desperately to kick off the cover around his body in order to escape. The material only wrapped around his legs in a deathly hold that kept him from getting up and running. 

"Woah! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" It called, coming around the corner with upraised hands and wide eyes. Lance froze completely, staring at the supposedly fake being that only avian children believed in. 

The absence of wings was really weird to see, and the fact that he wore such tight pants was really confusing. Those of winged species only wore loose clothing to make flying easier, and they stitched it to where their wings had holes to sprout through. 

"I thought humans weren't real!" Lance yelled, breath coming out in panicky pants that bordered on an asthma attack. It was honestly quite ridiculous of him to still be scared, their myths on humans held only normal things. They had wars just like them and even the same diet, they just couldn't fly or call to their young.

Both boys locked gazes across the room, staring the other down in silent competition. The more Lance looked at the human the more he realized how alike they were. It was weird.

"Are you even a human? You look like a grounded avian" Lance quizzically muttered, slowly getting up from the couch with taunt muscles. There was a chance the boy was in fact a flightless person of his species, but it was unlikely that he survived on the ground for so long without his flock. 

Blue pinions rustled as they were tucked behind broad shoulders, trying to avoid a confrontation. The last thing he wanted to do was fluff up and make the human angry at him, he'd be as good as dead. 

"You're awfully pale" He assessed, back straightening as his nose scrunched inwards, eyeing the porcelain skin poking from the neck and arm holes with interest. It looked as if the stranger hadn't even seen the sun before. Definitely not an avian.

A sort of disgruntled sound vibrated within its chest, a throaty and deep noise that make Lance jump. Apparently human vocal cords are different as well, there was no possible way he could get his chirpy voice that low. Not that he wanted to, it sounded threatening. 

When the avian was standing right in front of the boy, he mentally took note of how their height differed by two or three inches. It was a relief, at least he had a chance to fight if the other wanted to squabble. 

"Keith, is he awake?" The deep voice called from nearby, making previously smooth pinions ruffle uneasily. He didn't even care that some of his feathers were probably littering the floor beneath his feet. 

A buff man who looked to be noticeably older than both him and the human boy stepped into the room, accompanied by another man who was scrawnier. The smaller one had some sort of contraption atop his nose, two round pieces of wire that held what looked like glass. Lance was intrigued. 

"Wow" Both breathily whispered, staring right at him, well, more like his tucked in wings. He physically shrunk into himself, trying to hide the brightly colored appendages from view. He already had Avians making fun of him for them, he didn't need another species to hate him for it too. 

Dirty blonde hair bobbed up and down excitedly as the individual ran up to Lance. Out of reflex, the brunette flinched and started scrambling away at an alarming pace, wings flapping to get away. "Matt!" The eldest yelled, grabbing the scrawny male by his collar. 

It was too late, one minute the avian was backing away, and the next he was tripping over the coffee table and falling in a flurry of wings and lanky limbs. A large screech ripped out of his throat once making contact with the floor, thrashing in a panicked haze as things were knocked off tables and shelves. Something shattered on the floor with a cracking noise, yelling ensuing from the other three males in the room. 

Two knees were suddenly being shoved into his gut, strong hands burying deep within his flight feathers to keep his pinions down. Hot breath fanned over his cheeks. "Stop freaking out before you trash everything!". 

It was the human who had saved him, Keith, the name coming back thanks to the larger being. Grimacing lips snarled over him as violet eyes burned with frustration, it was obvious he was pissed. However, Lance didn't blame him, if some stranger had tore up his territory like just now he'd be furious too. 

Thin lips turned upwards slightly in smugness, "Your breath stinks, do all humans smell like that?". 

Fingers suddenly dug deep into the fluff along his wing bone, sharp pain splitting along his spine. "Ow!" He screamed, bucking wildly as his wings flung the male off his body. 

"Alright! That's enough!" The bigger human yelled, grabbing Keith by his shoulder to pull him back. It seemed Lance and his savior were already off to a bad start. 

Keith huffed before sitting down, pouting as he made a point of looking away. Apparently stubbornness and short temper was also a trait humans owned. 

"Okay, I don't really know how to introduce myself to...an avian? So I'll just say this; hello, my name is Shiro" The biggest male stated, smile beaming as the scar along his nose crinkled. Steel eyes held nothing but hospitality from behind a shock of white hair, the rest being the same dark color of Keith's. He was also pale. 

One broad hand shot out to hover in the air awkwardly, staying right in front of Lance's sitting form like it expected something. "What?" Lance asked, quizzically staring at the appendage before bumping his forehead into it. Based upon the bubbling laughter he received, that was not correct. 

"As I know you've already met Keith, so I won't bother with introductions. This nerd over here is Matt, sorry if he scared you, he kind of has that reputation" Shiro muttered, looking over his shoulder with a grin as the dirty blonde gave an offended look. It was clear they were close, sort of like how him and Hunk were. 

Now that Lance looked at the three, they didn't look related at all. The thought made him tilt his head in confusion. "You guys don't look like you're from the same flock".

Shiro smiled, looking at him from behind kind eyes. "We aren't related, if that's what you were insinuating. Keith is my foster brother and Matt is just a friend, even though he acts like an annoying brother sometimes-"

The blonde male grunted before shoving an elbow in the other's ribs, fond expressions proved that it was just playful. 

"Foster brother? What is that?"

Keith stepped in at that moment, an uncomfortable look on his features, "Who wants water! I'll be back".  His shoulders hunched before disappearing into another room, black hair falling over his eyes to keep from looking at anyone. 

Lance looked at the other two curiously, wondering why the mention of that word caused such a negative reaction. Being brothers was a good thing, right?

Shiro cleared his throat, "excuse him, that's just a touchy subject. Foster brother means that we aren't related by blood, he was adopted by my parents". The air seemed to grow thick with tension, Matt purposefully looking away as Keith made more noise than necessary from wherever he was. 

Lance gave a beaming smile, "You can adopt other humans? We do that too! My sister Allura was adopted into my family". 

Matt smiled, "Lets go into the kitchen and you can tell us all about your family". 

//////////

It was interesting to learn about another species, to see the similarities and differences they both shared. By an hour, the avian felt a lot more comfortable than before, he had even gotten Matt and Shiro to laugh a couple times. 

Keith was oddly quiet and shy. 

Matt's sister had shown up at some point in their conversation, the small human nearly pouncing on him in excitement. They both looked oddly alike from the side, it was endearing. 

"So...you're not a boy or a girl, you're--a Pidge?" 

"Pretty much"

After that him and Pidge hit it off, something had clicked since about thirty minutes ago that just made him oddly relaxed. He enjoyed speaking with all of them.

He just wanted Keith to actually try and speak. 

"So, you haven't told me anything about you yet." The brunette stated cheekily, looking across the table at the male responsible for saving his life. Violet eyes only flickered over to him lazily, lips quirking into a small frown. Did he ever smile?

"Not much to know about".

Okay, that was a lie.

"If I tell you something about myself will you tell me something about you?" Lance asked, stretching out his wings as Pidge measured them, writing something on their clipboard. It seemed both siblings had an acute interest on how his pinions worked. 

Keith looked to the side with a small smirk on his face, nails plucking at a loose strand on the tablecloth. "Sure". 

Tan hands flexed happily before crossing over one another, fingers drumming along the hardwood surface beneath his arms. "Okay, well, I like to collect shiny things that I find or buy from the market!" He stated enthusiastically.

Wait, his satchel.

"Oh no! I left my satchel on the beach, it's probably washed away by now!" Lance screeched, accidentally smacking Matt against the shoulder with the joint of one large wing. Panic seeped into his veins at the thought of loosing all of his prized possessions, he'd probably never collect that many ever again. 

Keith's eyes brightened just a fraction, standing up from his seat with purpose. His boots squeaked slightly against the slick floor as he reached into a nearby closet, pulling out something that look very familiar to the avian.

"You have it! How?!"

The boy shrugged, "While I was carrying your heavy ass I noticed it sitting in the sand, so I grabbed it". Pale fingers silently held out the leather object, twitching with what was assumed as anxiety. 

Blue eyes flickered from the bag to the arm it was attached to, then to the face just above them. Cheeks slightly flushed pink peeked out from behind dark locks of hair. 

"So I guess you really are nice when you try, huh?"

Next thing he knows, his satchel was hitting him right across the nose. It wasn't hard enough to cause any damage, but it did hurt slightly.

Pidge gently shoved one of Lance's wings to the side as they looked over, staring at Keith. "I wouldn't anger him if I were you, based on my calculations his wings are strong enough to lift not only himself off the ground, but also three grown men".

Matt whistled lowly from where he was sitting, smacking Shiro on the bicep in amusement. "He can lift more than you, Takashi! And he's a noodle compared to your beefy arms". 

Lance looked over at the smaller human hanging against his pinions, sputtering. "What!? You humans must be really weak, my little cousin who's been alive for only one winter season could lift Keith with no problem". 

Sputtering mixed with laughter echoed from where Shiro sat, thick brows creased inwards with amusement. The scar along his nose moved like a worm with each intake of hiccuping breath.

"I'm sorry, I just imagined a baby lifting Keith off the ground".

Lance didn't really see the amusement, probably because he had witnessed a baby lift a full grown avian before. However, he laughed along with them, mostly because of how infectious Shiro's snorting was. 

Vaguely, the sound of seagulls squawking echoed from outside, making the brunette look at the ceiling. 

"Oh no! I have to go!" Lance panicked, getting up at record speed. Before anyone could utter a single word, he ran across the room and flung open the front door, happy that the rain had finally stopped.

"Wait!" Shiro yelled, running out the door just as the avian lifted off, grasping onto the door frame. Lance spared a look over his shoulder, hovering in the air with taunt muscles and an antsy mind, he really had to go. 

Keith popped out from behind the other human, head craning upwards as he looked up, he didn't look as mean from the sky. 

"Come back, please! We'd like to know more of your species" Matt screamed from within the house, hanging out a nearby window with his weird glass things. They casted a really harsh glare in the sunlight.

Before Lance could say anything, another voice beat him to it. "It's the least you could do, I did save you"  
Keith hollered, leaning against Shiro's arm with a smug grin in his face. 

As much as the avian hated to admit it, he found it oddly endearing. Who could blame him, humans were an attractive species. 

"I'll think about it, Mullet!" He yelled over the flapping of his wings, grinning joyously as a deep frown creased the other's face. "I don't have a mullet!".

Many others would find him crazy, talking to a supposedly fake race of wingless avians and having thoughts of returning. Lance was a curious boy, and he also seemed to have an attraction to danger. 

Blue wings flapped effortlessly in the breeze as the sun began peeking out from behind clouds, he was supposed to be home before the sun rose. "I'll tell you what, I'll come back tonight if you let me bring along my sister and best friend. Deal?".

Pidge nearly fell out of another window, fingers clawing along the sill in excitement, "There are more of you?! Yes! Please bring them!". Hazel eyes stared up at him in unrestrained happiness, Shiro really wasn't lying when he said the human was a nerd. 

"Okay, I'll be on the beach at midnight" Lance chirped, winking before giving a showy twirl, dropping from the sky right in front of the humans before snapping his wings out. He flew low as he smacked Keith against the head with his bare foot, "Thanks for saving me, even if you did try to break my wing". 

He took a sharp left as yelling followed his retreating form, it was nice to pick on the boy. 

"Stupid bird!"

//////////////

"I'm telling you, Allura! Humans are real!" Lance yelled enthusiastically, adrenaline buzzing in his veins. His sister gave a heady sigh, setting down her book. "Everyone else in the clan stopped believing in humans when they were fledglings, it's time you did too. Your obsession is growing to be unhealthy" She muttered. 

Lance slammed his foot down with a loud thump, "I saw one! I swear!". Allura looked far from impressed. "Sure".

"Hunk! You've gotta believe me!" The brunette whined, draping his wings over the Barn Owl avian to his side. Hunk merely shrugged with a shy smile, "I don't know buddy, Allura is right. Humans aren't real".

He had been trying for hours to convince the two owls of his experience, it hadn't worked even in the slightest. Allura was relatively indifferent whereas Hunk was worried, neither showed any signs of believing him.

"Dude, I actually touched one!" Lance whined, shoving the palm of his hand in both of their faces. Once again he was greeted with unamused looks and fractioned attention. 

"Come with me tonight and I'll show them to you, I promised I'd be back" He begged, looking at Hunk with large watery eyes. It was only a matter of time before the large man cracked beneath the pressure.

Allura piped up from her corner of the couch, throwing her book across the room in frustration. "Fine, if you can show me a human I will believe you".

One tanned fist shot in the air in triumph, knowing Hunk would have to agree now. "Yes! Matt is going to be so excited" He chirped, smiling widely as he eagerly awaited for the sun to set and his mother to walk through the door. 

Tutting came from the dark skinned woman at the end of the couch, light eyes swarming with amusement. "You know one of their names? They must be really nice" She stated sarcastically, bumping her toes into Hunk's thigh as she casted him an eye roll. The traitor snorted.

Lance puffed out in protest of the remarks, feathers bristling to keep his pride from being damaged more than it already was. How many times did he have to tell them that he was telling the truth before they finally believed him? It didn't matter, they would be  eating their words later tonight anyway. 

"Well, Matt and Shiro seemed pretty nice in the small amount of time I got to meet them. Keith is sort of---rude, he's the one that saved me" He provided, absentmindedly picking at his molting feathers in thought. "He's really pretty, even prettier than Nyma".

Hunk choked against his shoulder, heaving into the crook of his elbow as large pinions quivered, Allura only looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, this is going too far buddy. Making up humans is one thing, but having a crush on that figment of your imagination is insane" He squawked, leaning heavily into the cushions with an even more worried expression. 

Lance huffed, cheeks going ablaze, "I don't have a crush on him! All I said was he was pretty, I call you pretty all the time!".

Before another word could be exchanged, the front door slammed open, Mrs. McClain waltzing in with an armful of food. "Hunk! I need your muscles" She chuckled, teetering on her feet unsteadily with unbalanced weight. 

Just like that, the conversation was dropped, a thick air of agreement between the three teenagers. Lance was very excited. 

/////////

"Why is is so hot tonight" Allura whined, trudging at Lance's side in a sports bra and pair of spandex shorts, it was her usual flying outfit. She always complained on how the men got to go shirtless while she had to cover up, something about the clothing restricting her flying capabilities. So she had vouched for something that held her decency yet enabled her to move fluidly. 

Hunk gave an agreeable groan, leaning heavily against Allura's side, he knew from experience that the female was a lot more sturdy than his best friend. Lance blamed the lankiness on his genes.

"Stop complaining, we're at the ledge and it's a lot cooler at the ocean. In fact, you should have worn more layers" Lance chided, making sure he brought his trinkets with him, smiling when they glistened up at him from his satchel. He couldn't wait to show them to the humans, hopefully they liked shiny things just as much as avians did.

Allura only groaned, fanning herself with one hand while a huge, white wing enveloped her friend to keep him from falling. The poor guy really wasn't a night owl.

Pun fully intended. 

Tan fingers tightened the straps of his flying boots with care, moving upwards diligently to straighten the pair of his sister's leggings in which he had to borrow. Thanks to last night's fiasco he had left his pants at Keith's place and his other pair of flying pants were in the wash. 

"Alright, the ocean is only a seven to ten minute fly from here. You'll smell it before you see it, trust me" He muttered, looking over at a very sleepy Hunk and disgruntled Allura. It seemed he would be traveling with a very grungy group of cranky owls that really shouldn't be sleepy at night. Ironic wasn't it.

With one eye roll, Lance jumped off the cliff, relishing in the cool breeze blowing through his feathers and short hair. The lower he dropped the cooler the air became, its coolness forming a cocoon of pleasant temperature change. 

By the time he had retracted his wings and began gliding, Allura had jetted past him, Hunk attempting to catch up with all his might. They may have a larger wingspan than him, but they lacked the agility and tricks that came with being a Jay. The brunette grinned cheekily as he began flapping briskly to catch up. 

"Beat you there!" He called, shooting into the trees as he expertly weaved through both thin and thick trunks of oak and pine. Muscles pulled and relaxed in a dance that vaulted him forward without clipping a wing, this was a shortcut that only more agile, lighter avians could travel. Moments like this proved how handy his unique wings could be. 

The salty air of the ocean filled his nose thickly, coating the back of his throat in a pleasant way that made his chest warm. Maybe he could actually have his sand bath tonight without almost dying.

Tree trunks changed to cattails in the blink of an eye, smacking against Lance's flesh painfully with their strong stems. "Ouch!" He yelped, rocketing through the growth at a speed he really shouldn't have at the time. 

Blue pinions tucked inwards as his body bursted from the huge array of plants, flying low enough that his toes scraped the sand. The roaring ocean churned ahead, much more calm since there was the absence of a storm. 

Somebody was sitting along the shoreline. 

"Keith!" Lance screamed, flaring out his feathers just as the male turned around, face showing that of slight fear and surprise. Both boys didn't have a moment to think before they crashed into one another, one laughing while the other let out a scream. 

Arms and legs intertwined as they rolled aimlessly in dry sand, only stopping once the burst of kinetic energy was all used up. Lance was still laughing. 

"What the fuck!? Don't scare me like that ever again!" Keith yelled, shoving the brunette off of him in anger. Sand littered his dark hair and even glistened within his eyebrows, he reminded Lance of an angry black seabird he'd once had the displeasure of coming across. 

Something flapping in the distance alerted both of their attention, gazes turning skyward as Allura sailed over the sand dunes. Her white wings stood out against the dark sky in a way that made her look even more elegant. 

Hunk came teetering afterwards, lazily flapping in a manner that further showed his exhaustion. It seemed neither had noticed Lance nor the human sitting at his side. 

"Is that your sister and friend?" Keith asked, eyes squinting up at the sky despite it not helping at all. The fact he was having trouble seeing caused for concern, since the brunette could see clearly and there was a full moon tonight. Was that another thing humans lacked?

Before that topic could be explored, the sound of feet shifting within sand redirected their attention. Shiro, Matt, and Pidge were all making their way over, one waving enthusiastically while the other two gave a small smile of greeting. "You came back!"

Lance went to open his mouth, but something beat him to it. 

Allura dipped out of the sky like a large bullet, taking Shiro to the ground with loud calls meant to alert of danger. The large man was no match for the strong woman, tumbling in the sand with a loud yell in surprise. 

A series of ticks and caws spewed from her lips, hands keeping Shiro to the ground while blazing eyes threateningly looked at the others. She was signaling for her brother to fly away. 

"Hey!" Keith yelled, beginning to get up in order to help his brother, which was a really bad idea. An angry Allura could take down everyone on the beach within the span of two minutes, one in mere seconds. 

Hunk chose the absolute worst time to drop from the sky, barreling into Pidge with lightning speed in what he thought was protecting his best friend. Everything was going to shit and it was all because everyone was jumping to conclusions. 

The moment Allura moved off the ground and stalked towards Keith, Lance grew intensely angry. Her eyes shown with malice and her wings fluffed up to a whole new level of threat, she was prepared to kill someone. The brunette was having none of it. 

A warning screech ripped from Lance's throat, hopping to his feet at record time to shove himself between his sister and his new friend. His pinions stretched as wide as he could get them while ruffling his feathers, chest puffing out in a stance that was meant to challenge a rival. 

Surprise flickered over the woman's features, wings dropping with a small whump before backing away. Guilt seeped through her exterior as she bashfully looked to the side, walking over to where Shiro laid in the sand. 

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were avians from a different clan. I didn't believe Lance when he said he'd found actual humans" She spoke, hand dipping down to offer the man on the ground. Somewhere off to the side, Matt stood frozen with fear and Pidge was seething with rage as an embarrassed Hunk profusely apologized. 

Sand was kicked up in all different directions as evidence from the previous squabble showed through. This was not how Lance had imagined their first meeting would go.

"Don't worry about it" Shiro chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully before taking the offered hand. It was hard to tell due to the darkness, but one could almost see a faint blush. 

Hunk was moments away from having an anxiety attack, his apologies bordering on hysteria as he noticeably tucked in his wings. Pidge's angry face slowly melted away, forming into an awkward smile before punching the avian lightly on the arm. "No worries, man. It was like getting hit with a giant pillow!" 

The silence that enveloped the beach was deafening, everyone just looking at one another. If there was one thing Lance was good at, it was ruining a once quiet atmosphere. Loose lips and a tendency to talk carried that trait. 

"So let's just act like that whole scenario didn't happen" He coughed, purposefully shoving into Keith with one wing while backing up. Chortles and snorts from both Pidge and Matt elicited a small grin. "Excuse me, Keith. I didn't notice you there, y'know, with that huge overhanging cloud of angst over your head".

Lance waved a hand overtop the other boy's head, fanning away the invisible cloud with the most serious expression he could muster. Keith looked far from amused.

"So, I brought some stuff to show you guys. It's just human things I thought you'd like" Matt interjected, shrugging the duffle bag from off his shoulder. It thumped into the sand with a dull thud, hopefully the contents weren't fragile. 

Hunk gasped, teetering over with interest. "Oh! I heard you have tools made from steel! All of our avian tools are made from what we grow or find". 

Allura bounced on the balls of her feet, coming up behind Matt as she draped herself over the back of his shoulders. Both avians looked like excited fledglings, gathering around with wide eyes and beaming eyes. 

"My mother used to tell me when I was younger that humans wore gemstones around their necks and wrists" The white-haired woman stated, giving an excited squawk upon seeing the weird contraption upon Matt's face. It was clear by her movements that she wanted to touch them, but she restrained in order to be polite. Hunk wasn't as subtle. 

A loud cackle rang in the air once the Barn owl snatched the object, beefy fingers holding them delicately. "Wow! what are these used for!?". 

Pidge gently plucked the things out of Hunk's fingers, plopping them back on their brother's nose messily. "They help him see, when humans have bad eyesight they have to go to a special human called an Optician who makes special things called 'Glasses' or 'Bifocals'. It's glass set with magnification purposes to help adjust your eyes to see better". Small fingers rummaged through their pockets, pulling out a small box.

"Woah!" Allura yelled, nearly tripping over her own wings to examine the new object. It lit up brightly in the night, and when it was touched stuff moved and changed. It made weird buzzing noises too. 

"What is that!" Lance gasped, naturally being drawn to something shiny and bright. His question was answered by Keith, who was now looking over at the small group with a smile. "It's called a phone, you can talk to other humans with it and even use it to tell you how to get places".

The brunette smiled, craning his neck slightly in order to get a better look. Numbers and pictures popped up onto the device, even the image of other humans. It seemed the topic had even drawn Shiro in, his form standing idly beside Matt and Allura. 

However, Lance McClain wasn't one to stand in the shadows for long. He had his own things to show. 

Tan fingers flipped up the flap of his satchel, sliding the leather-bound material from one shoulder. "I brought some stuff that I've collected since I was a child. It's just things I've found along the shore and abandoned into the woods, some are handmade from our market" He chattered, flopping onto the ground with crossed legs. 

Pidge became increasingly excited, handing over the odd object to Allura and Hunk so they could mess with it. Both avians were more than happy to accept the small gift, chirping excitedly in their native language over what to do. 

"Me and Keith really like trinkets, did you know he has a collection of sea glass from years of washed up pollution?" The small human spoke, flopping down beside Lance with vigor. Something along the lines of ginger and honeysuckle emancipated from their skin, a natural scent. It was calming and induced a sense of relaxation.

The smallest of smirks appeared on Keith's lips, violet eyes glancing over with restrained interest over what was within the bag. Based upon the way his fingers twitched and his nose crinkled, he was more into it than he was letting on. 

Lance patted the other spot beside him, "Come on, I won't bite. Well--maybe a little". He bared his teeth and let out a fake growl, cackling as the boy actually jumped. 

"Do you actually think avians eat people? We have the same diet!" The brunette sputtered, shaking his head before stretching out a wing, the tips of his feathers just brushing Keith's arm. "Come on! I want you to see this, maybe you can even show me your collection".

The suggestion was more so of a joke; however, apparently the ravenette didn't take it that way. "Well that means you'd have to come back another day".

Was that.....an invitation to come back? Did Keith actually enjoy his company?

"I guess so" Lance smiled, warmth unfurling within his chest. Tan fingers once again softly began to pat the sand near his hip, tiny grains stuck underneath his fingernails. 

That warmth along with his smile only grew larger as the boy finally came to sit with him and Pidge, he noticeably kept his distance, but it was something. 

"After all, I did save you".

Lance snickered, "Nope, don't remember, didn't happen".

"I cradled you in my arms!?"

Maybe, just maybe, there was a friendship blooming. 

////////////

Six weeks. Forty-two whole nights without missing a single day, the three avians would return to the shore to their human friends. 

Hunk and Pidge had grown closer and bonded over the logistics of mechanics and technology, Shiro and Allura were oddly close and laughing 99% of the time, and Matt was just excited to greet everyone. The man would meet them every night with a loud, "It's ya boi, skinny penis!" And some weird motion where he stuffed his face into the crook of his elbow. 

Pidge had mentioned something about the reason behind the ridiculous acts being called a 'meme'. Lance didn't understand how insulting your genitals and faking a sneeze was deemed a popular human culture. 

"I'll race you to the cliffs and back".

Keith.

Him and the boy had surprisingly hit it off, sure, there were days where they'd argue over something ridiculous, but it was always lighthearted and silly. He couldn't seem to remember life before meeting his small group of friends. 

"You're on, mullet".

And they were off, sprinting down the beach as the stars twinkled overhead and the waves crashed around their ankles. Wet sand was difficult to maneuver in, Lance had come to know, but it's cooling temperature helped keep his feet from hurting while running. It was a tactic he had come to develop through many competitions such as this. 

Salty air brushed through his hair and stuck to his skin, something that had previously made him cringe now felt like home. The beach felt like home. 

Blue eyes flickered over to his rival in their little game, assessing how his pale skin reflected the moonlight and slightly chapped lips hung open to pant. Lance smiled to himself.

Keith and the others were like home. 

"No using your wings!"

"You didn't set the rules before we started, so I can do what I need!"

"Fucking--Lance! You're cheating!"

"Sorry, can't hear you through the dust in your mouth!" 

Blue wings opened just in time to catch a long draft, casting him into the air with a loud whoosh. The pads of his boots just barely escaped the grasping fingers of Keith, who was currently screaming at him in obscene language. "Dumb bird!"

Lance hummed, kicking off the cliff with gusto, torpedoing back to the dark haired human. It was a lot easier to just glide when there was a strong breeze, and tonight the wind was perfect. 

"Give up already?" He taunted, tucking his pinions in so he could drop from the sky. From this angle, his shadow didn't look like his own, it looked human. The silhouette kept pace with Keith's, making it look like they were both together on the ground. 

Something ached within Lance's chest.

"You already won" The boy huffed, coming to a halt before casting his eyes skyward. Lance didn't know what it was about those eyes, but they made his heart throb every time. 

Bare feet hit the ground with a reverberating thump, the heels aching without proper landing gear. At this point, both males were far from the cottage, the glowing windows faintly flickering in the distance. Shadows of their friends danced behind the glass, signaling happiness and an odd sort of domestic familiarity. 

A smile tweaked the edges of Lance's lips. 

Keith suddenly plopped into the dry sand, falling onto his back with a dull thud. The faintest of smiles made its way on his face. "What is it like to fly?"

The question came out very soft, hanging in the air with a sort of vulnerability. Lance glanced over to witness shoulders relax and beautiful eyes slide behind full lashes. He looked at peace.

"Well, what do you want to know?" The brunette asked, sitting beside his friend quietly as to not disturb the odd quietness. Silence went with the wind, carrying it across the waves and to somewhere neither boys knew.

Keith hummed, opening his eyes to look up into Lance's face, "I want to know what it feels like, how it feels to be above the clouds and to feel so light". A wave crashed and licked the tips of the ravenette's bare feet. "What it feels like to touch the stars".

It was a simple question, something he could answer without batting an eye. However, the way it was asked made his throat constrict in an odd sort of way. There was a reason behind the sudden topic.

Lance licked his lips. "It's hard to describe, you'd have to be there in order to understand". He knew the answer was vague and didn't provide an answer, but there really weren't words to describe it. 

Thick brows furrowed and a small nose scrunched, body rolling to prop up onto one elbow, "At least tell me if it's better than being down here". 

Blue eyes stared out at the waves, watching blue water rock and seagulls dive into the abyss, only to pop back up with a fish or nothing at all. It reminded him of the avian world, you take a risk and either come up with what you wanted, or without anything for your troubles. 

"I sometimes wish I were a human, sure, the flying is amazing, but the other avians are not as glorious. We are on constant alert for other clans that want to take over our territory, we can't get wet or we die, and they're all simpleminded assholes" He muttered, bringing his knees to his chest. "I've had rocks thrown at me and been degraded by many because of my wings, because they aren't normal like the others. They're too bright and I sometimes trip over them because of how big they are". 

A breath quivered from Lance's throat, feeling the back of his eyes sting with incoming tears. "Then I realized I liked both girls and boys, which wasn't allowed. We had to reproduce to survive and grow, to protect ourselves from others, and I couldn't reproduce with a man. I was almost killed for it, I had to act like someone I wasn't in order to keep my life, so now only my family knows of my secret". 

Silence took hold once again, only the sound of the ocean and brisk wind whistling in the air . The tide was beginning to rise at an alarming pace, now lapping against their feet with bitter cold.

A hand suddenly plopped against Lance's shoulder, making him glance over into violet eyes. "There is something that only Shiro, Pidge, and Matt know about me. Can I trust you with this?" Keith whispered, being completely and utterly serious. Lance nodded. 

Pale fingers retracted to push his body up, slumping over into a sitting position. "You know how Shiro is my foster brother? Well, he wasn't always my brother, there was a time where I had to survive without him", a group of seagulls flew overhead. "My parents abandoned me when I was only five, they left me and didn't come back. I waited for days, surviving on what little we had left in the house, but at some point that ran out. Child Services came after me and I had to run, but they located me after a week of hiding and shoved me into an overcrowded orphanage".

Lance listened carefully, eyes not leaving Keith as he plowed through his story. It was clear now as to why he was so quiet and shy before, he had been through a lot. 

"I bounced from home to home, nobody wanted me because of my tendency to lose my temper. Kids I met came and went like a new trend, getting a home while I desperately hoped my parents would come and find me. They never did. Once I was around fourteen I had realized my attraction to boys, girls never really struck me as somebody I'd want to be with. I thought it was normal, so I told everyone of what I had come to know", a quivering chuckle echoed in the air. Violet eyes looked up at Lance with bittersweet tears, "They called me 'faggot' and kicked me until I was black and blue. Word spread and soon I was being attacked every day, every time I opened my locker for school there would be a crude drawing or, at times, a dildo. I suffered for years".

Jaw flies and frogs called from the cattails behind them, creating a beautiful cacophony of noise made only by nature. However, they did nothing to ease the amount of pain put into those last few words. 

"I guess we're both outcasts, huh?" Lance muttered, staring up at the stars as they twinkled brightly. He knew pity was the last thing Keith wanted at the moment, he just needed someone who understood. While the brunette didn't fully know what that felt like, he tried his best. For Keith. 

A soft laugh bubbled within the ravenette's chest, eyes glancing over with more emotion than one could decipher. "Yeah, I guess so...". 

They stayed on the beach until the sun began to rise and their friends came searching for them. There was no more talking after the small moment they shared, just comfortable silence. It was....nice. 

"Hey Lance"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think your wings are ugly, I think they're---beautiful"

"....."

"Thanks, Keith"

"No problem, stupid bird"

Something bloomed on that beach that night. Lance couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it had to do with Keith. 

It seemed everything was about Keith lately, wasn't it?

///////////

A week after the bonding moment, Lance had come to a realization. 

"Hunk! I have a problem!"

"You have many problems, Lance. You'll have to clarify".

Allura let out a yell as her brother flopped onto the couch, coming out of nowhere. His wings were fluffed in clear panic and his hair stuck up in odd angles. A smile tugged the corners of the woman's lips.

"I know that look".

Lance sputtered, narrowing his eyes at the white haired woman with red cheeks. Was he really that much of an open book? "No you don't!".

Hunk chose that moment to pipe in, setting down the blueprint Pidge had given him to examine and critique last night. It was filled with weird numbers and intricate lines, something only the dark skinned avian and human could understand. 

"Yes we do, that's the look you get when you have a crush" He added, a small smile spreading along his cheeks. "Is it who I think it is?". 

The brunette shook his head, holding a tough outer exterior to avoid being found out. It failed miserably. 

He let out a breath, laying across his friend's lap while staring at his sister helplessly, "You too?". She only offered a nod, also smiling at him like a proud mother. It was disgusting. 

"Me, Shiro, Hunk, Matt, and Pidge called it. Especially that night you and him disappeared for an entire night and didn't return, when we found you two you were laughing and sitting so close that even the wind couldn't blow between you" She snorted, giving him her full attention now. He had told the woman of their small bonding moment that night, of course without spewing Keith's secrets, and she had seemed indifferent at the time. He now sees that it was faked to avoid giving away what the others were discussing. 

"But he's a human, it'll never work, if the clan finds out they will kill me" Lance groaned, throwing his face into his hands. Even if Keith did happen to have feelings for him as well, they couldn't have something. Keith deserved better after what he had been through, Lance didn't want to be another person who abandoned him in the end. 

Hunk went to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Everyone turned around to come face-to-face with Mrs.McClain. 

This was not good. 

"Yes you can, do you seriously think I haven't noticed how the three of you go out every night and come home so happy. How Allura isn't worried about losing her uncle, how Hunk isn't as anxious and sick when flying, how you come home with this goofy grin instead of a sad smile. Listen, I followed you one night to make sure you weren't getting in trouble, I was skeptical at first because we haven't yet encountered humans before", She stated briskly, holding the open kitchen door with a fire in her eyes. Her work had started hours ago.

"After I saw how nice they were to you all, and how much they behaved like family, I couldn't pry you apart. Then that dark haired boy walked up to you and your face went so bright, I hadn't seen you give a real smile in years". His mother smiled at him happily, eyes crinkling in their corners. "I'll be damned if the clan takes that away, I want you all to leave tonight. Leave and don't come back, I knew there would be a time you'd leave the nest, and that seems to be today. Go with them and be safe, me and the others will be just fine".

Shock washed over the room, nobody quite expecting the twist of events. Their plan hadn't meant to involve nor tell Mrs. McClain, but now she knew and wanted them to not only abandon the clan, but also the family they had come to love.

"Hunk, I know your mother wanted me to take good care of you while she stayed with her clan, but this is best for all of you" She continued, tears pricking her eyes slightly. She was being absolutely serious. 

Lance was the first to step forward, hovering in front of his mother. "Mamá, you know I can't leave you or the rest of the family. Rico was just born and I can't just abandon him, he needs an uncle" He argued, beginning to openly cry, "And I can't leave you, you're my mother". 

Mrs. McClain only smiled wider, taking her son into her arms gently. "You're 18 now, it's time you went off on your own. We will visit when possible, fly free, my Blue Jay".

Allura and Hunk both joined the hug, wrapping their wings around each other. Sobs vibrated against Lance's back from his sister, she too was broken on leaving or staying. They had a better life with the humans, but they'd dearly miss their family. 

Sometimes difficult decisions have to be made, mothers must leave or let go in order to provide for their children. Families must break apart to make way for another one. Children must leave for their own future. 

"Okay, but you have to visit" Lance muttered, squeezing his arms around his mother to remember what it feels like. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get to hug or see her again, after this stunt they'd probably ban free flying all together.

It was a risk, he'd either come up from the churning waves with a fish, or nothing; a new life, or a quick end. He had survived the unforgiving waves once before, he can do it once again. As long as Keith is there to pull him out. 

Hunk separated, eyes bloodshot and wet with fat tears. "You have been such an amazing woman to me, and in my eyes you have always been my mother. Blood or not" He sobbed, wiping at his face. 

Allura was next, keeping one wing around Hunk like a protective mother, they had been close since the Barn Owl was dropped on their doorstep. She protected him with all her might, and the same went for Lance, she was their bodyguard. The woman was so much like their mother, strong and fiery inside and out. 

"I might not be your actual daughter, but you have been the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Happiness doesn't even begin to describe how you made me feel after adopting me, I even forgot about the death of my parents. I will always be thankful for you" She sobbed, enveloping Lance within her other wing. Anybody could tell it was tearing her apart, she already lost her real parents, now she's losing her foster one. 

Their mother gently grabbed Allura's hand, stroking it comfortingly in a way she had when they first took her in. "I know your feelings for the one with the prosthetic arm. He has a big heart and I am sure he will be an amazing father one day, then you can have a family all your own with the same blood. That's all you've ever wanted".

Teary eyes filled with fire and determination nodded, taking the wise words to heart. They would all be turning a page in their life, without their beloved mother. 

"Birds of a feather stick together" Mrs. McClain whispered, wrapping her tiny wings around them to the best of her ability. Chuckles wrung in the air as the siblings retracted their own pinions. "No matter the weather".

The rest of the night went on as usual, they ate dinner together and discussed their day, but this time they actually talked about the humans. Allura mentioned how Shiro was unbelievably strong, how Matt was smarter than others gave him credit for, even Pidge being like a little sibling of her own. Hunk gushed about his adventures with the small human and even talked about how Takashi was like a father to him. 

Lance, well, he gushed on an on about Keith. He told his mother about how his eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever see, about how his skin always gave a shine in the moonlight, how his dark hair framed his face like an angel. He even told her about how strong his willpower was and how much he had went through, how he had a short temper but loved his family to death. 

It may have been their last supper together as a family, and they may be leaving in a few hours. However, it was happy, and that's all their mother ever wanted.

/////////

"So, we are really doing this" Hunk mumbled, dark eyes looking over at Lance with clear doubt. All three of them were standing at the cliff, looking out towards where the ocean resided with glazed over irises. 

Their departure had been very emotional, Allura even having a panic attack before sprinting out the house. More tears were shed and doubts began to surface once faced with the reality of the situation. Mrs. McClain had only given them a hug and wise words, promises of visiting coating her tongue. 

They weren't sure if that last promise was going to prevail, only time would tell. 

Lance adjusted the bags on his arms, looking down at the sheer drop with a hardened expression. "This is something we have to do, do you want to continue living in a place where we have restrictions on when we can fly and where we can go, and how much food we can have a week?" He started, looking over at his friend with soft eyes.

For the moment, he had to be strong, to take the place of their mother in life. He had to be stable so the others had someone to believe in. 

"To be told who you can love?" 

That last statement made both flinch, looking at him sympathetically. They knew if they didn't leave that Lance would have to keep his sexuality a secret, or end up dying once others found out the truth. Living with the clan was like a ticking bomb, something was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Allura hoisted her bags up higher, a smile spreading on her lips. "Let's go, the others are probably wondering where we are". 

For a moment, they sat in complete silence, listening to the air. They knew the minute they jumped off this cliff, everything would change.

Faintly, the sound of the ocean carried with the wind. It was the sound of waves crashing, seagulls squawking, frogs croaking. It was the sound of home. 

"Birds of a feather-" Lance whispered, leaning forward with all his body weight. The night sky fell from view as the ground met his eyes, the place he truly belonged.

"Stick together-" Allura and Hunk whispered back, allowing the wind to take them away. Time seemed to slow, dropping from the clouds at a snail's pace. Thin air thickened to a consistency they had grown used to, and the smell of salt water and acorns flooded their senses. 

"No matter the weather"

Wings opened at the same time, sailing over the treetops with various expressions of sorrow and excitement. This was the beginning of a new life, where things would be different and they were allowed to be who they are. Freedom was moments away. 

Small animals seemed to run with them instead of away, following their shadows with blind fear. It reminded Lance of them in that moment, blindly flying towards their freedom with fear gnawing close behind. This time, however, fear wouldn't win.

From this distance, one could make out a small bonfire on the sand. It seemed Shiro had pulled through on his promise of showing them how to make something called a 's'more'. Billowing smoke fluttered in the air, forming shapes in the breeze. 

"Shiro..." Allura whispered, bright eyes glistening over with tears as she hurtled forward. A beaming smile adorned her lips with pure happiness. 

Hunk gently pulled out blueprints, clutching them in one fist before he too began vaulting forward. The smallest of grins stretched his lips. 

Lance gazed on as they hurriedly flew to the beach, everything would be fine. For now, things were going to be difficult, but with time, it would all smooth over. 

Blue eyes flickered over as a form began to stand, his black hair flecked with orange light. One pale hand rose in the air in a wave with a smile that showed teeth, he was beautiful. "They're here!".

It was Lance's turn to smile, a tear slipping down his cheek at the loss of his mother. "Keith..." He whispered, careening forward with raw emotion. 

Cool wind ripped through his hair and clothing as he dropped from the sky, shooting past both Allura and Hunk in his excitement. The only thing he was focused on was that smile aimed directly at him. After all, he was attracted to shiny things, and Keith was by far the shiniest thing he'd come across. 

The bags slipped from his arms to thud in the sand, making Matt jump with a scream in surprise. However, Lance himself never stopped, fluttering straight into Keith's chest with a loud thump. Tan arms enveloped the boy within his arms, making them tumble into the sand. 

Vaguely, one could hear Shiro grunting and Allura laughing loudly. It seemed she had done the same thing out of excitement. 

"Woah!" Keith yelled, coughing up sand as they came to a halt. Violet eyes glanced over to look at Lance with amusement, but they quickly melted into concern. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, moving to sit up quickly. A crowd had gathered at that point, Shiro and Allura walking up with Matt, Pidge, and Hunk close behind. The avians looked to Lance for help. 

Tears that had been held back for hours decided to break free in that moment, slipping down his cheeks in thick drops. A pitiful sob tore from his throat as he tried to look away, to hide his vulnerable state from his friends. 

"We-" He began, voice quivering with emotion. "We had to leave the clan, they wouldn't allow us to see you guys anymore. My mother.....we had to leave her behind". 

A small gasp emerged from Pidge, looking over at Hunk with big hazel eyes. The man only nodded in response, staring at the ground with pain on his face. 

"You left your family...for us?" Shiro asked, looking to Allura. She bit her lip before giving a curt nod, letting her hair fall in her face. Tears had began to brim her own eyes once more. "The clan was hard on us about rules, we couldn't take it anymore".

Lance sniffled, hands digging into the sand beneath him. "Now we are without a clan and have nowhere to go". The more the brunette though about it, the more he realized it was absolutely crazy. He wasn't even sure if the humans wanted them to live with them, they could very well end up back in the cliffs by morning. 

Suddenly, warm arms grabbed onto Lance, pulling him into a clothed chest. They smelled of the ocean and smoke, but an underlaying musky scent indicated who it was. 

"I know how it is to lose someone you love" Keith muttered into his hair, fingers twitching slightly. "As weird as this sounds, we have all come to see you guys as family of our own". 

Lance smiled, grabbing onto the boy as hard as he could once a sob tore from his throat. "Thank you, Keith".

As he cried his heart out, others began to join the small hug, sitting in the sand in a big pile of sadness and emotion. Shiro assured them a home, Matt provided lighthearted jokes to ease the sadness, Pidge told embarrassing stories about their brother, and Keith just held on.

In that moment, Lance knew he had made the right decision, these people were his new family. Shiro was like a father, Pidge a sibling, Matt a weird uncle/friend, and Keith--Keith was something more. 

"I guess we're both outcasts, huh?" The ravenette mumbled beneath his breath, saying it in the brunette's ear. It was something secret between the two, a sort of small thing only they knew.

Lance snorted, wrapping his wings around everyone with care. "I guess so" he echoed, repeating the same words from that one night. 

Everything would be just fine.

////////

"That's a s'more!" Allura gawked, looking at the tiny sandwich in her hands made of graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallow. It looked delicious yet really suspicious. 

Matt nodded from where he was roasting a marshmallow, pulling it away once it began burning. "They are a gift from God I tell you" He stated, swinging around the stick to emphasize his point. 

Pidge gave a sound of approval nearby, chocolate coating their face. It was quite amusing to witness them eat the snack, especially when Shiro had the inside of his slide onto his lap. His pouty face made Allura coo in a way that had the man blushing. 

"Eat it" Keith scoffed, elbowing Lance in the side as the avian only stared at his. However, the brunette wasn't even sure where to begin eating it, was he supposed to eat it in one go or just nibble?

Hunk moaned behind his mouthful, rambling to Matt about how good it was while simultaneously chewing his food. The dirty blonde looked both disgusted and amused. 

"Do I eat it whole?" Lance asked, looking at his side as Keith held a stick in the fire. The look he received in response was a mix between disbelief and amusement. 

The ravenette snorted, "No! You can't even fit that whole thing in your mouth. You're supposed to take bites". 

Pidge yelled out a loud "That's what he said" upon hearing the explanation. Both Holt siblings laughed among themselves. Lance didn't get it. 

Tan fingers brought the s'more to his lips, taking a bite. He panicked slightly as some of the graham crackers fell within his lap, but the taste was something unlike he had ever experienced. It was very sweet, and the marshmallow melted along his tongue deliciously. 

"Oh my goooooodd" He groaned, licking his lips to get rid of the stick feeling. Amused glances were thrown his way from Shiro and Pidge, Matt screaming a 'I told you!'.

Blue eyes flickered over to Keith, catching his eye as the other looked away. His cheeks were dusted red and a frown curved his lips, staring into the fire. 

Lance shrugged his shoulders, eating the rest of his snack with vigor, licking his finger clean once done. He didn't understand why everyone was giggling at him while looking at Keith, but he chose to ignore it. 

"I've been meaning to ask-" Pidge began, looking at Hunk with pleading eyes. It was clear that they wanted something, but wasn't sure if they should ask. "I've been doing calculations and have found out that your kind can lift three full grown men...". Hunk nodded, raising an eyebrow to urge his friend to elaborate. 

They let out a sigh, throwing their hands in the air, "Do you think you could take me flying?". The question was blunt and out there, however, nobody was sure how to answer it. Could they?

Allura piped in, leaning her elbows on her knees, "I don't see why not, you'd just have to hold on tight".

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, standing up, "Come on". Pidge immediately lit up, shooting to a standing position, allowing their friend to grab them beneath the arms. 

Brown wings began to flap briskly, almost putting out the fire before making it into the air. It was amusing to witness how worried the man got as Pidge wriggled in his arms, looking around with huge eyes. 

"Bye fuckers!"

Shiro yelled at the small human about their profanity, shaking his head in amusement. However, his shaking was cut off once Allura grabbed him beneath the armpits, shooting off the ground with the screaming man. 

"Oh shit!" He yelled, grabbing onto the woman with terrified eyes. She only laughed loudly, pumping her wings after Hunk further and further up. Pidge letting out a taunting, "Watch your language, Dad!".

That left Matt, Lance, and Keith. 

"If you even try it I'll throw you in the fire" Matt warned, poking his stick at Lance threateningly. 

The brunette looked over at Keith with mischievous  eyes, already beginning to open his wings. Violet eyes looked over just in time to grow widely, black hair bobbing as he gave a brisk shake of the head. "No, Lance I swear-".

Tan arms encircled the other's waist, chuckling lowly as he began flapping. The musky scent of the ravenette filled his sinuses, loud screaming ringing in his ear. They were only six feet off the ground before Keith was shaking. 

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, looking down with wild eyes. His arms and legs quickly wrapped around Lance's body, elbows locking onto the back of the avian's neck while his heels dug within lower back. 

Lance nearly fell from the sky.

"I wouldn't advise doing that, we would kinda plummet to the earth" He quipped back, tightening his hold around Keith's waist before climbing in elevation. He was heading straight for the clouds, because he knew what was beyond. 

Wind carried him higher and higher, heading in the opposite direction of the other avians nearby. Even now he could still hear Shiro screaming in fear. 

"If I die I'll haunt your ass" Keith mumbled, burying his face into Lance's neck. It elicited a shiver from the brunette, not because of the statement, but the closeness of his crush. 

Did he mention he had a huge mega crush on this boy? Because he really did. 

Silence enveloped both of them as they got closer and closer to the sky, clouds approaching at a steady pace. Even the sound of the waves faded away. 

Blue wings slowed down in their flapping as they broke through the clouds, hovering in the air. "Look up".

Keith obeyed, eyes casting skyward before his mouth dropped open in awe. Just above their heads were the stars, but you could see more constellations and smaller details because of the lack of light pollution. It was beautiful. 

"Wow.." Keith whispered breathily, a smile forming on his face. A carefree expression washed over him just before a barking laugh split through the silence, it was raw and real. The boy's entire face lit up and wrinkled with the action, he was undeniably happy and Lance was the reason why.

Stars reflected within violet eyes like a galaxy of its own, swirling and forming together in beautiful cohesion. Keith had wanted to touch the stars, this was as close as he could get. 

Blue eyes watched as one arm slid away from around his neck, porcelain skin outshining every constellation above. "What are you doing?" Lance asked, holding on tighter to make sure the ravenette wouldn't fall. He never received an answer.

Fingers flexed as that same arm rose above them both, reaching skyward shakily. Every digit touched a cluster of stars, just hanging there for a few moments of quiet awe. 

"Touching the stars.."

Lance stuttered in his flapping for a moment, watching Keith with a dry mouth and silent admiration. Here was a boy who had been through hell his entire life, who had lost everything in the blink of an eye. Here was a boy who found beauty in small things even though the world has crushed him a multitude of times. 

Hesitantly, the brunette removed one hand from around the human's waist, feeling legs wrap tighter around his hips. Every crooked, tan finger also raised to the sky, watching as some stars twinkled through the openings of his fingers. 

"You're the strongest person I know, Keith. I've seen many friends, even family, have their spirits crushed because of this world, I'm even guilty of that. You? You've been through things nobody should go through, yet you still manage to find beauty in what continues to hurt you" He whispered, staring at his hand. "I could learn a thing or two from you".

Suddenly, the pale hand hovering next to Lance's own creeped closer, gently intertwining their fingers. If he thought the stars fit perfectly between his fingers, than he wasn't even prepared for how that felt. 

"You don't need advice from me, what you did today was strong and brave, you left your abusive world in search of something better", Keith whispered, violet eyes staring at their hands. A small squeeze spoke more volumes than words, neither of them had to say what they were thinking. 

'I'm here for you"

Lance went to open his mouth to speak, but he was cut off entirely by something he didn't expect.

Lips. Warm lips planted onto his own with tingling heat and a soft texture, they were still. Then, they were moving, slotting perfectly with his own in a way that had his eyes fluttering shut and his toes curling. The musky scent of ocean, acorns, and cinnamon filled every sense he own, making his head spin.

The moment he began kissing back, the sky fell around them. Wings relaxed as they wrapped around Keith to form a warm cocoon. Wind ripped at their clothing and bodies like the grasping hands of their problems, neither was willing to give in this time. 

Lance smiled in the kiss, only separating to let out a loud holler and open his wings, jerking them both above the churning waves below. Water lapped at his feet as he spun happily, holding onto Keith tightly. Both laughed loudly and freely, grasping onto each other. 

Pale fingers unraveled from where they originally sat to instead dip in the water, a giggle vibrating within the boy's throat. He was being himself in that moment, letting go and showing his true personality to Lance. It was beautiful. 

"Look!" Keith yelled, pointing across the water to where their friends stood, beckoning them over excitedly from a patch of grassy field. Fireflies exploded from the grass as Pidge gave a stomp, Allura rolling in the grass with a laughing Shiro standing above her. Hunk spun around in circles before he too fell on the ground, wings all over the place. Matt simply pushed his sibling in the grass before running away, being chased soon after. 

Warmth unfurled in Lance's chest as he gently turned to fly towards the others. These people were his family, awkward personalities and all. 

"Hey Lance" Keith muttered, speaking directly into the avian's chest. 

"Yes?"

"What are we now?"

Lance gave a hum, smiling as Shiro and Allura shoved each other playfully in the grass. It was clear that he was being careful not to hurt her, but still managing to keep it like horse-playing. Grass stuck in both of their patches of white hair like green streaks, faces holding nothing but love and happiness.

"Whatever you want us to be, Keith. Just know that I admire you very much and respect if you don't want us to be something, I've had broken hearts before anyway" He chuckled, careening forward just as Pidge threw a marshmallow at them, dodging it quickly before sticking his tongue out. 

A soft kiss was planted on his chin, making him wobble uneasily in the air. Various catcalls and kissy faces provided by Matt and Shiro made his face go aflame, trying to hold back a laugh as Pidge gagged lightheartedly. 

"I really want us to be something" 

Lance smiled proudly, "I'm glad you said that, because I was getting anxiety indigestion".

Keith let out a barking laugh as they finally landed on the ground, letting his feet touch the ground but not releasing his hold around his new boyfriend's neck. Allura cooed from where she sat with Shiro, Hunk gave his best friend a wink, Pidge was collecting money from Matt. All in all, it was chaotic happiness that swelled in the air. 

"Come on losers, join the fun!" Pidge yelled, shoving their brother into the grass with a cackle. Fireflies rose up around his fallen body in an attempt to get away. "I've been betrayed! Oh karma is a bitch" Matt yelled into the ground, laughing as Shiro came to sit on him. 

Soon enough, everyone was either tumbling around like preschoolers or chasing after the bugs. Laughter filled the night air and drowned out the rest of the world, tonight it was just them. A family. 

Blue eyes mischievously looked at Keith, thin brows wiggling suggestively. "I'll give you a five second head start" He spoke, holding up five fingers as his boyfriend looked at him weirdly. "Wha-"

"Five"

"Lance what are-"

"Four"

"Why are y-"

"Three"

"Sto-"

"Two!"

Keith began running quickly, stirring up more fireflies in his wake. It was clear he was confused yet amused at once. 

"One!"

Blue wings took off after the running boy, sputtering a laugh once the ravenette let out a scream. It was the equivalent of three seconds by the time he caught up, throwing himself into the other's back. Both went tumbling through the soft earth, playfully shoving one another. 

"Gotcha!" Lance yelled, pinning Keith down by the shoulders with breathy pants. They looked at each other softly as the air came to life around their forms, fireflies erupting all around. 

"Yeah...you did"

There was more behind that last statement than what met the eye. It was said with too much softness and assurance, a sure slip of the lips that held promises. Promises for now and the future. 

One small bug landed on Keith's nose, making his eyes go cross to look at it, nose scrunching adorably. More began to rest within his hair like fairy lights, setting his entire body alight. 

Lance wasn't sure what he did to receive such an amazing person in his life, after years of self-deprecating remarks and thoughts about himself he ended up receiving this. He knew he wasn't worthy, so he swore to himself that night to hold the ravenette close and make him smile everyday. Because that's what the boy deserved.

He would take the stars from the sky if he was able.

"Can you stop being adorable for five seconds, my heart feels like it's going to explode" He whined, shooing away the firefly before landed a kiss on Keith's nose. The smile he got in return was enough to put all his trinkets to shame.

That was the thing about this boy, he was too bright for the world. When Lance found him he was dull and rusted, like the small metallic things he finds in the forest. However, once he was shined up and given gentle care, he became the shiniest and most beautiful thing the avian had ever found. 

Keith gave a pout, crossing his arms before throwing the brunette off of him. "I'm not adorable" He muttered, trying to hold an angry face, failing miserably as his lips twitched. 

Lance came to a sitting position at the human's side, watching fireflies nestle within his feathers. "Whatever you say" He chortled, making a kissy face jokingly.

A smirk formed along the ravenette's face, dipping forward to plant a wet and sloppy kiss on the perked lips. It was meant to be gross and unattractive, but it only made the avian fall even deeper.

Violet eyes eyed the other's wings with a soft smile, fingers gently swaying in the grass to stir up more fireflies. For once, Lance didn't feel bad about his bright, large appendages.

"Can I touch them?" Keith asked, watching as a cricket crawled up his arm. It's black exoskeleton reflected the light like glass, tiny legs rubbing together to give a loud chirp. 

Lance bristled, relaxing upon thinking about it. In the avian world, only your life mate was allowed to touch your wings intimately, family was supposed to help pluck molting feathers. 

"Sure" He swallowed, turning around so his back was to the boy. A deep breath fluttered past his lips before allowing his wings to relax, spreading them out enough to give a wide range. 

From a few yards away, Hunk made eye contact with him, then at Keith over his shoulder. Dark eyes widened before lifting with amusement, he understood what was going on. 

Allura was the next to look over, eyes lighting up as bright as the bugs around her. A beaming smile spread on her face before looking away, giving them their moment without prying eyes. 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Keith asked, breath fanning over Lance's ear as he scooted closer. 

"Avians only allow their life mate to touch their wings, it's an important milestone in one's relationship. It usually comes after the courting faze when the two decide to make everything official. It has to do with the amount of nerves in them, I can feel touches and things more acutely than with my own fingertips and skin" The brunette clarified, ripping grass up from the ground absentmindedly. The blades felt cool and wet between his fingers, dew must be beginning to drop from the atmosphere. 

A sort of choking noise echoed from behind, Keith shuffling being heard just above the waves and chatter. "Oh, okay, I'll make sure not to hurt them".

Then, fingers slowly and gently slid into his right wing's feathers, running through the fluffy ones while pushing out any grass or other debris. It felt better than the sand he was used to bathing in, the fingers scratched where he couldn't reach while getting rid of any itchy quills. 

"They're so pretty" Keith whispered, hand sliding over the glossy texture of his flight feathers. Lance shivered delightfully when his fingers brushed over a spot just beneath his joint that had been tickling for hours. 

Fingertips danced over his plumes with odd precision, successfully easing away the dull throb from flying. "I don't see why others hate your wings, they're beautiful" The boy continued, groping along where his wings sprouted from his back. 

Lance bit his lip before one wing convulsed, the muscle along that area was especially sensitive, and having someone basically grab onto it cause for some slight mixed feelings. 

"Sorry!" Keith sputtered, hand drawing back as if it were burned. The brunette wasn't sure if he wanted him to continue, or stop before something embarrassing happened. Like accidentally smacking him in the face because he couldn't control the huge appendages sometimes.

Lance only snorted in response, swiveling around to wrap his boyfriend within his wings. Both tumbled to the ground in a laughing mass of smiles and intertwined limbs, cocooning themselves in their own little world.

Some fireflies were trapped within their bubble, lighting up the darkness with a yellow glow. It was just enough to see each other's faces. 

"So, come here often?" Keith muttered, trying to hold back a laugh. 

"Only when you're here, sweetcheeks"

Keith gave a squawk before slapping a hand against Lance's chest, embarrassed by the pet name. It seemed he got flustered very easily, especially when it had to do with each other. 

No more words were exchanged as they both leaned forward, sharing a slow kiss filled with love and adoration. Lance couldn't even begin to describe how thankful he was for his mother, without her, he wouldn't have this right now. 

"Quit making out over there! Just because you hide yourselves doesn't mean I can't sense the PDA" Pidge yelled, their voice full of amusement. 

Keith only kissed back harder, laughing slightly as one hand rose out of the feathers wrapped snugly around him. Neither could see it, but both knew it was in fact his middle finger. 

Yeah, everything was going to be just fine. After all, it's like what his mother says. Birds of a feather stick together, no matter the weather. 

They may not all have feathers, or wings, but they were certainly family, and that's all they ever wanted.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we?" Lance whispered as he separated, only to become lost in those same violet eyes he met many nights ago. They were still just as entrancing and gorgeous. 

A small smile, a promise, an unsaid confession. 

"Yeah, we will"

Birds of a feather stick together, no matter the weather.

/////////////

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS       G U Y S      G  U  Y  S           OVER 16K WORDS THIS IS THE FUCKING LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER/ONE-SHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN
> 
> I AM QUAKING THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A SMALL ONE-SHOT BUT I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE STORYLINE AND MADE A FUCKING FIC. I TRIED SO HARD AND IT TOOK ME FOR FUCKING EVER, MY FINGERS HURT, IM BEHIND IN MY SCHOOLWORK, IM EATING COLD PIZZA WITH A VLASIC PICKLE. E N D  M E
> 
> (P.S- if this fucker gets no attention I'm actually going to cut off my hand and sell it on eBay because jesUS FUCK THIS TOOK FOREVER)
> 
> (P.S.S- I might make a part 2, I'm not entirely sure yet)


End file.
